Drill pipe is used for the drilling of oil and gas wells. Typically, a large number of drill pipes extend from the surface of the earth down to the drilling bit. When each of the drill pipes is connected in end-to-end relationship, the "drill string" is formed.
During the drilling of oil wells, it is very important that each of the drill pipes has proper integrity and strength. As a result, an ultrasonic inspection of each of the drill pipes is necessary and important. Conventionally, ultrasonic inspection is carried out so as to determine whether or not any minute cracks or deformations exist in the drill pipe. If cracks and/or deformations are found in the drill pipe, then the drill pipe should not be used. Ultrasonic inspection involves transmitting an ultrasonic wave through the drill pipe and receiving the reflected signal of the ultrasonic beam. Various diagnostic programs and devices are used so as to properly analyze the results of the ultrasonic inspection.
At present, hand-held ultrasonic units are used manually by an operator to inspect the ends of the drill pipe. This area is known as the critical end area because this area is where most of the failures occur. Since the distance to be inspected at the end of the drill pipe is short, the ultrasonic beam is narrow. The ultrasonic inspection unit travels slowly and is held by the operator. There are various ultrasonic inspection units that carry out complete inspection of drill pipe. However, these units are large trailer mounted units or fixed units which are not easily transportable. These inspection units are mostly installed in pipe mills or large pipe yards. Typically, the pipe is delivered to the inspection unit. These units function by running the pipe on conveyors through one end of the inspection unit, under the inspection sensors, and out the other side.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for the inspection of tubular members.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for the inspection of tubular members which serves to inspect the entire length of the tubular member.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for the inspection of tubular members which allows for on-site inspection of the tubular member.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for the inspection of tubular members which allows the tubular member being inspected to act as a bridge on which an inspection cart runs the entire length of the tubular member.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for the inspection of tubular members which is easy to use, relatively inexpensive, and labor efficient.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a reading of the attached specification and appended claims.